


If Words Could Make Wishes Come True

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe just wishes Finn would wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Words Could Make Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt "I can’t stand seeing you like this" requested by anon.
> 
> This could be considered a prequel to my "why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" fic, as it has the forehead kiss that was mentioned in it, but you don't have to read both or anything. :)
> 
> Title from Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce.

Poe sits at Finn’s bedside, listening to the beeping of the machines that confirm he’s still alive, at least. He’s been sitting here for about an hour but he still hasn’t said anything. What can he say? Would it even matter, anyway? But the near-silence is stifling, so finally he speaks. 

“I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Finn doesn’t respond, doesn’t blink, doesn’t move. Nothing at all happens to indicate that he can hear him, but Poe goes on anyway. “It’s not like you, to be so still. You’re always so active whenever I see you, always so _alive_. But now, you’re just… frozen in time, almost. Here, but not here. With me, but not. It’s a peculiar feeling, to be right next to you and not hear your voice or see your smile. I miss it, your smile.” He clears his throat. “I miss _you_.” He says the last part quietly, almost as if he’s afraid Finn will hear him, ridiculous as it is.

His hands reach out, as if of their own accord, and clasp one of Finn’s. It’s nice, the contact. Reassuring. He can feel Finn’s pulse in his wrist, though his hand is colder than normal. Poe does his best to warm it up.

“Can you do something for me, buddy? You kind of owe me after destroying my favorite jacket.” Poe chokes out a laugh, but it comes out sounding strangled and mirthless, so he gives up the weak attempt. “Wake up,” he pleads. “Please just wake up.” He’s holding back tears now, struggling not to let them fall.

He thinks it might be absurd, to care about someone he only knew for a few days this much, but he does. There’s just something about Finn that makes him feel like he’s known him his whole life. He’s trusted him from the moment he met him. He can recall every second of time they’d spent together, as if his mind had been filing away every detail without him realizing. When he’s with Finn, he feels light, hopeful, happy. He can almost forget that there’s a war going on, that his life is in a constant state of peril, that he can’t sleep at night because of the nightmares. He doesn’t want to lose that so soon after finding it. He’s had enough loss for one lifetime, the last thing he needs is to lose Finn and the peace that he gets just from being in his presence too.

He feels none of that peace now though.

Poe sighs. Silly as it was, he was kind of hoping that somehow, if he just stayed here long enough, Finn would wake up. It was clear that wasn’t going to happen now, at least not today.

He gets up to leave, putting Finn’s hand back on the bed beside him, but when he reaches the door he pauses. He turns back around and strides back over to Finn just to press a soft kiss onto his forehead. He isn’t sure where the urge came from, but he feels better now that he’s done it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy,” he whispers, and then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback/corrections/fic requests/general thoughts/whatever! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: http://xyalovegood.tumblr.com


End file.
